hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Super Hyperactive Atlantic hurricane season (Free editing)
'Now that Hurricane Alex has formed, I thought it would be cool to do a new free-editing season. I did the 2016 Atlantic season in free-editing before, but that version was intended to be realistic. This version, however, is not intended to be. I have added the real Alex to begin the season. I would like to see this season have at least 40-50 named storms in it. However, I will place a cap, because I don't want any category 6 storms or black holes. ' Requirements: Storms may not be stronger than 210 mph, 865 mbar PLEASE, NO VANDALISM. All vandalism edits will be revert ed. Storms may not last longer than 35 days Only real hurricanes/tropical storms/subtropical storms Please use the official naming list first - Alex, Bonnie, Colin, Danielle, Earl, Fiona, Gaston, Hermine, Ian, Julia, Karl, Lisa, Matthew, Nicole, Otto, Paula, Richard, Shary, Tobias, Virginie, and Walter, then the Greek Alphabet, then the Hebrew Alphabet if we get there. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:400 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/01/2016 till:15/01/2016 color:C1 text:Alex (C1) from:17/01/2016 till:22/01/2016 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:25/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 color:C3 text:Colin (C3) from:03/02/2016 till:04/02/2016 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:04/02/2016 till:05/02/2016 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:08/02/2016 till:18/02/2016 color:C3 text:Earl (C3) from:15/02/2016 till:27/02/2016 color:C4 text:Fiona (C4) from:26/03/2016 till:31/03/2016 color:C2 text:Gaston (S2) from:08/03/2016 till:10/03/2016 color:C4 text:Hermine (C4) from:12/03/2016 till:19/03/2016 color:C5 text:Ian (C5) from:26/03/2016 till:11/04/2016 color:C4 text:Julia (C4) from:15/04/2016 till:19/04/2016 color:C4 text:Karl (C4) from:20/04/2016 till:13/05/2016 color:C5 text:Lisa (C5) from:20/04/2016 till:30/04/2016 color:C3 text:Matthew (C3) from:24/04/2016 till:08/05/2016 color:C3 text:Nicole (C3) from:06/05/2016 till:10/05/2016 color:TS text:Otto (TS) barset:break from:16/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 color:C5 text:Paula (C5) from:23/05/2016 till:04/06/2016 color:C2 text:Richard (C2) from:29/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 color:TD text:Nineteen (TD) from:04/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:C1 text:Shary (C1) from:15/06/2016 till:27/06/2016 color:C3 text:Tobias (C3) from:25/06/2016 till:26/06/2016 color:TS text:Virginie (TS) from:01/07/2016 till:20/07/2016 color:C5 text:Walter (C5) from:03/07/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:C2 text:Alpha (C2) from:04/07/2016 till:05/07/2016 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:04/07/2016 till:19/07/2016 color:C3 text:Gamma (C3) from:26/07/2016 till:30/07/2016 color:TS text:Delta (TS) from:31/07/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:C1 text:Epsilon (C1) from:07/08/2016 till:20/08/2016 color:C3 text:Zeta (C3) from:10/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:C4 text:Eta (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alex On January 13, a non-tropical low organized itself into Subtropical Storm Alex. The next day it peaked with 85 mph winds south of the Azores. On January 15, Alex weakened to a tropical storm, and eventually became extratropical. Alex caused minimal damage in the Azores. Damages:Minimal Deaths:0 Tropical Storm Bonnie Damages:$23,000,000 Deaths:4 Hurricane Colin On January 20,A tropical wave appeared near Cabo Verde,but was initially prevented from organizing by tropical storm Bonnie to its Southeast.However by 02:00 UTC on January 24th it had organized into tropical depression three.Three slowly intensified amidst 25 C waters and moderate wind shear,but was a C2 hurricane when it hit the Bahamas and a C3 upon hitting and finally dissipating over Florida,due to a mis-predicion by the NHC. Damages:$880,000,000 Deaths:183 Tropical Depression Four Damages:0 Deaths:0 Tropical Storm Danielle Damages:0 Deaths:0 On 29 January 2016,A tropical wave appeared over the north Atlantic,but by the time it had developed,it was completely overshadowed by hurricane Colin and was only noticed in the post-season analysis. Hurricane Earl Damage: $3.2 Billion Deaths: 62 Hurricane Fiona Damage: $13 Billion Deaths:88 Subtropical Hurricane Gaston Damage: $3 Billion Deaths: 8 Hurricane Hermine Damage: $1 Billion Deaths: 190 Hurricane Ian Damage: $0 Deaths: 1 Hurricane Julia Damage: $3.2 Billion Deaths: 55 Hurricane Karl On April 15, after Julia formed, a tropical depression formed near the Cape Verde Islands. It struggled to intensify and briefly dissipated. However, on April 19, the system reintensified into a Tropical Depression. At 11:00 ET, on April 20, the depression intensified into Tropical Storm Karl. Karl began a period of rapid intensifcation that same day. Shortly after, at 11:45 ET the same day, Karl intensified into a hurricane. Karl continued to rapidly intensify until reaching peak intensity of a 145 MPH Category 4 hurricane. Karl then rapidly weakened and hit Ireland as an extra topical cyclone, killing ten. Damages: $3.5 billion Deaths: 10 Hurricane Lisa A tropical depression formed west of the Cape Verde Islands on April 20 and was upgraded to Tropical Storm Lisa, due to the rapid intensifcation. Lisa went up in intensity quickly, seemingly becoming a Category 3, but was re-evaluated and was downgraded to Category 1. Lisa intensified again, and was a Category 3 once again. Lisa continued to intensify and became a Category 5, the second Cat 5 of the 2016 season. Lisa made landfall near Barbuda, killing twenty so far. Lisa then maintained intense Category 5 intensity for three days, before hitting Cuba as a Category 5. Lisa weakened and entered the Gulf of Mexico as a Category 3 hurricane. Lisa made landfall near New Orleans as a Category 4 hurricane, killing hundreds. Hurricane Matthew Hurricane Matthew formed from a low tropical wave traveling across the Atlantic. It was upgraded to Tropical Storm Matthew at 0600 UTC, April 20. Matthew gradually intensified into a Category 1 hurricane on April 22, and the season's 7th major hurricane on April 24. Matthew made a curve away from the U.S. and remained out to sea for the remainder of its life. Hurricane Nicole A tropical wave was upgraded to Tropical Storm Nicole on April 24th, due to a closed circulation being found and winds exceeding 40 MPH. Nicole entered a period of rapid intensifcation not long after and developed a defined eye. Nicole was then upgraded to hurricane strength. Nicole continued this intensifcation and became the ninth major hurricane of the season already. Nicole continued as a Category 3 Hurricane and made landfall in South Carolina as a Category 3, killing ninteen. Tropical Storm Otto On May 2, a tropical wave emerged from the coast of Africa and became a tropical depression in the Caribbean Sea. The depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Otto. Otto reached peak intensity east of Dominica and dissipated before reaching Nicaragua. Hurricane Paula A tropical low wave exited the Cape Verde Island area and was declared Tropical Depression Seventeen. Seventeen intensified within hours into Tropical Storm Paula, and Paula intensified into a major hurricane in five hours, being the fastest intensifying storm in history. Paula became the 10th major of the season on May 17th. Paula reached peak intensity of 165 MPH, a very strong Category 5 hurricane (the third Cat 5 of the 2016 season), a few hundred miles west of Dominica, which was impacted by Otto earlier in the month. Paula caused major evacuations in Dominica and surrounding islands. Paula made landfall in Dominica on May 20th, and had such a large eye that the whole island could be seen in the eye of Paula. Paula weakened slightly and was a low end Category 4 hurricane when emerging into the Caribbean. The Caribbean was full of colder waters, which sheared and killed Paula, causing the destructive storm to dissipate on May 31. Hurricane Richard A tropical wave emerged into the Caribbean Sea and was upgraded to Tropical Storm Richard at 1200 UTC on May 23rd. Richard struggled to organize for a few days due to borderline sea temperatures and moderate wind shear. However, on May 27th, Richard began to organize into a hurricane, as the wind shear had moved away and sea surface temperatures had increased. Richard was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane south of Jamaica at 1600 UTC on May 28, and was upgraded once again to a Category 2 hurricane at 1900 UTC. Richard made landfall at peak intensity of 105 MPH, killing two people in Belize. Richard weakened to a strong tropical storm and entered the Bay of Campeche. Richard once again 're-intensified into a Category 1 hurricane and made landfall near Tampico, killing three. Richard weakened due to the mountainous terrain and dissipated on June 6. Tropical Depression Nineteen A tropical depression formed east of Nicaragua and moved slowly northeast. It dumped heavy rain on Nicaragua due to its massive mess of cloud cover, killing fifty people in flash flooding. Tropical Depression Nineteen dissipated on June 1, east of Belize. Hurricane Shary Hurricane Shary was a short lived category 1 hurricane that brought minimal impacts to Newfoundland. Shary peaked as a 75 MPH category 1 hurricane on June 6, and made an extratropical transition the next day, impacting Newfoundland. Hurricane Tobias On June 13, a low pressure of tropical origin formed northeast of Panama, in looped slowly over the same area until, on June 15, was upgraded to Tropical Depression Twenty-One. Twenty-One moved north slowly until becoming Tropical Storm Tobias at 0800 UTC on June 17. Tobias then moved southwest at 3 MPH, gradually intensifying. Tobias was upgraded to a hurricane on June 18 at 0200 UTC. Then, due to warmer sea surface temperature anomalies, Tobias entered a phase of rapid intensification. Tobias became a Category 3 hurricane, the eleventh major of the extreme active 2016 season. Tobias reached peak intensity of 120 MPH right before landfall and killed thirty-six people. Tobias entered the Pacific Ocean and dissipated on June 27. Tropical Storm Virginie Tropical Storm Virginie formed from a weak tropical depression that formed near Venezuela. It struggled to intensify and was briefly downgraded to a remnant low. The remnants of the depression moved towards Venezuela, and met a cluster of clouds, and the system regenerated into Tropical Storm Virginie. Virginie lasted only a few hours as a tropical storm before degenerating into a remnant low once again, only bringing gusty winds to Belize. Hurricane Walter The wave that would become Hurricane Walter formed off of the African Coast and made its way across the Atlantic's Main Development Region. The wave intensified into Tropical Storm Walter at 0100 UTC on June 30, and entered a period of rapid intensification. Walter was a Category 4 hurricane within twelve hours of being named. Walter made landfall nears Saint Kitts in the Lesser Antilles, an area that was still recovering from the horrifyingly intense Hurricane Lisa. The rate of Walter's intensification rivaled those of Hurricane Lisa's and even Hurricane Wilma of 2005. Walter killed 372 people on the island of St. Kitts alone, many of them being tourists (approximately 264 tourists). Walter's intensity dipped by 5 MPH briefly before intensifying even further to become a Category 5 hurricane with 175 MPH winds, the fourth Category 5 of the 2016 season. Walter continued to move north-northwest at a moderate 11 MPH speed. Walter reached peak intensity of 195 MPH on July 5 (1500 UTC). Walter moved through the U.S. Virgin Islands at peak intensity, Walter maintained this intensity without strengthening for 52 hours, causing it to be one of the longest lasting, strongest storm in the Atlantic basin. Walter turned sharply west, and began to move towards Miami, Florida on July 8. Walter slowed down but lowered it's intensity by twenty miles per hour, approaching Florida as a 175 MPH hurricane, the strongest to hit Florida since Andrew of 1992. Walter made landfall just north of Miami as a 180 MPH category 5 hurricane, killing 530 people (and counting). Walter weakened substantially and entered the Gulf of Mexico as a strong Category 3 hurricane. Walter rapidly intensified again and became a 170 MPH category 5 hurricane again, making landfall near Houston, Texas. Before Walter hit, major evacuations were held for Houston citizens to evacuate to Northern Florida before Walter hit. Many people didn't evacuate and were stuck in the storm. Walter killed 329 people in Texas alone, and caused massive flooding inland. Walter dissipated near Chicago, Illinois, on July 20. Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Alpha (using the Greek alphabet, due to exhaustion of the ordinary list) formed east of Tampa, Florida on July 3, and made landfall as a moderate tropical storm. Alpha entered the open Atlantic as a tropical depression, but intensified into a tropical storm again on July 5. Alpha gradually intensified into a Category 2 hurricane east of Cape Hatteras, brushing by the city. Alpha became extratropical east of Boston and dissipated on July 10. Tropical Storm Beta Tropical Storm ''Beta ''was a short lived tropical storm that impacted parts of Venezuela the Windward Islands. Beta reached a peak intensity of 60 MPH and killed three people in Venezuela on July 4 at 2100 UTC. Hurricane Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Category:Free Editing Seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past hypothetical hurricane seasons